vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wiggles: Splish Splash Big Red Boat DVD 2006
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Attention! *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment The Wiggles Copyright Screen * The Wiggles * © 2006 The Wiggles Pty Ltd. The Wiggles, The Wiggles logo, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog and Big Red Car, are trademarks of The Wiggles Pty Ltd. Barney © 2006 Lyons Partnership, L.P. All rights reserved. The Barney, Baby Bop and BJ names and characters and the overlapping dino spots and barney and star logos are trademarks of Lyons Partnership, L.P. Reg. U.S. Pat & Tm Off. and in the U.K. and other countries. Bob the Builder © 2006 HIT Entertainment Limited and Keith Chapman. The Bob the Builder name and character, related characters and related logo are trademarks of HIT Entertainment Limited. Reg U.S. Pat. & Tm. Off. and other countries. Angelina Ballerina © 2006 Helen Craig Ltd. and Katharine Holabird. The Angelina Ballerina name and character and the dancing Angelina logo are trademarks of HIT Entertainment Limited, Katharine Holabird and Helen Craig. Reg. U.S. Pat. & Tm. Off. Thomas the Tank Engine & FriendsTM Created by BRITT ALLCROFT. Based on The Railway Series by The Reverend W Awdry. © 2006 Gullane (Thomas) Limited. A HIT Entertainment Company. Thomas the Tank Engine & friends, and Thomas & Friends, are trademarks of Gullane (Thomas) Limited, Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends & Design is Reg. U.S. Pat. & Tm Off. ToddWorld © 2006 Taffy Productions, LLC/Suppertime Entertainment/ToddWorld, Inc. ToddWorld and all related logos, names, distinctive likeness, characters and elements thereof are trademarks and service marks of taffy Productions, LLC. All rights reserved. DVD Menu * Play * Special Features * Song Jukebox * Subtitles Opening Credits * "The Wiggles: Splish, Splash, Big Red Boat!" * Murray, Jeff, Anthony, Greg * "The Wiggles" Ending Credits * The Wiggles: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Lyn Stuckey * Wags the Dog - Kristy Talbot * Henry the Octopus - Katherine Patrick * Wiggly Dancers and Friendly Pirate Crew: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier, Clare Field, Elefterios Kourtis, Caterina Mete, Sam Moran, Ben Murray, Adrian Quinnell, Alfonso Rinaldi, Lyn Stuckey, Lucy Stuart, Kristy Talbot * Special Guest: ** Amanda Keller as Dr. Verygood ** Beccy Cole as Beccy Bluegrass * Children: Alex Dudkin, Benjamin Forneste, Edwyn Kane, Faryal Habib, Joshua Garrad, Kriti Gupta, Mia Clarke, Oscar Ng, Rachel Tibbertsma, Riley Rand, Seamus Clarke, Serena Olatona, Zachary McCloskey * Executive Producers: The Wiggles * Producer/Director: Paul Field * Choreographer: Leeanne Ashley * Director of Photographer: Borce Damcevski * Assistant Directors: Peter Dudkin, Colin Purnell * Production Manager: Jennifer Cormondy, Karleen Meenahan * Production Assistant: Liam Donaghy, Katie Gonzales * Set Design - Geoff Morrison, Paul Field * Gaffer: Derek Jones * Best Boy: Matt Russell * Cameras: Rob Joseph, Greg Parish, Richard Roley * Camera Assistant: Micah Walker * Crane Operator: John Abbott, Chris Bitcon, Gordon Dein * Crane Op. Assistant: Peter Shephard, Jesse Flaherty * Set Construction: Chris Colwell, Inspyr Designs * Sound Recordist: Emanuel Ruggerri, Sean Cefai, Mark Tarpey * Playback: Alex Keller, Leon Fallon * Staging: Vince Pace * Runners: Liam Moran, Paul Paviakis, Cassie Behrens, Caitlin Wilson * Wardrobe: Maria Petrozzo, Jacinta Hennessey, Melinda Voss, Beverley Clarke * Props: Jenny Cheeseman * Stills Photographer: Gary Johnson * Make-up Artists: Joanne Dudkin, Kellie Gray, Louise Fitzgerald * Catering: Mikalela Field, Mariel Munoz, Mikalina's Cafe. 198 St. john Rd Glebe NSW * Animation: Plaster Wax - Roger Maddams, Tony Pittorino, Chris Walker * Wigglehouse segments written by: Anthony Field, Greg Page and Paul Field * Captain Feathersword segments written by: Anthony Field and Paul Field * Post Production at: Sydney Film & TV Studios by Digital Sports Productions - www.digitalsports.com.au * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Music Produced by: Anthony Field Songs * Big Red Boat ** M.Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G.Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay ** Wiggly Tunes * Dressing Up ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay ** Wiggly Tunes * Fruit Salad (Ensalada De Fruita) ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** Wiggly Tunes * Get Ready to Wiggle ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field ** Wiggly Tunes * D.O.R.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field ** Wiggly Tunes * Captain's Magic Buttons ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** Wiggly Tunes * Let's Go (We're Riding in the Big Red Car) ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field ** Wiggly Tunes * I Climb Ten Stairs (Subo Diez Escalones) ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** Wiggly Tunes * I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, D. Lindsay, P. Paddick ** Wiggly Tunes * Do the Owl ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay, S. Irwin ** Wiggly Tunes * Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** Wiggly Tunes * Move Your Arms Like Henry (Mueve Los Brazos Como Henry) ** P. Field ** Wiggly Tunes * Ponies ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** Wiggly Tunes * Move Like an Emu ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field ** Wiggly Tunes * Little Brown Ant ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** Wiggly Tunes * Captain Feathersword Feel Asleep on his Pirate Ship (Mariachi Animation) ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page ** Wiggly Tunes * Wiggly Party ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field, C. Abercrombie ** Wiggly Tunes * Say Ahh at the Doctors ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, Greg Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay, P. Paddick ** Wiggly Tunes *Hats **M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field, D. Lindsay **Wiggly Tunes *The Wiggles Would Like to Thank: The Cook, Fatt, Field and Page Families, Cameron Gregory and all at Sandringham Yacht Club, Fred Gaffney, Kate Carroll, Stuart, Lim, Kelly and Anna Grazia Maria, Barry Moore and Leanne Williams at Wiggly Tunes, Diana O'Neill Publicity, Nina Stevenson, Stevenson Court Lawyers, Banki Haddock Fiora Lawyers, Adam Jeffrey at Fit Sponsorship, Grahame Grassby, Clive Hodson, Janine Burdeu, Kendall Murphy, Kate Watson, Martin Robertson, Melissa Dominguez, Lee Holmes and and all at the ABC, Chris Chardi, Vanessa Hollins, Belinda McElroy, Katrina Ross, Frances Smith, Nicola Dawson and all at Roadshow, Dianne James and Rebekka Fairwether and all at Digital Pictures, Linda Kitchen at Mation Guitars, Charlie Camina, Debbie Ries, Sue Bristol-Beddingfield, Jodi Randall, Stacey Yates, Ellen Hedges, Kasey Blassingame, Denise Landry, Janet Thompson, Sloan Coleman and all at HIT Entertainment in the USA, Gavin Metcalfe, Rob Dhanni and all at HIT Entertainment in the UK * Special Thanks to: Mike Conway - General Manager Business Affairs, The Wiggles * Special Thanks to The Wiggles Office Staff, Michelle Ahern, Carmelina Arcella, Toby Davis, LIam Donaghy, Cressida Downey, Domenic Di Mento, Alex Keller, Jaroslav Kyral, Sarah McCloskey, Oliver Morton-Evans, Pablo Munoz, Ben Murrow, Tony Rioseco, Kate Tibbertsma * The Wiggles use Australian Made Maton Guitars: Maton * A Big thank you to all the children and parents who listen to our music and come to our shows. we hope you all keep on wiggling. * Visit us at www.thewiggles.com.au *The Wiggles *(P) 2006 The Wiggles Pty Ltd. Sound Recording Made by The Wiggles Pty Ltd. Manufactured and distributed by Roadshow. First published 2006 in Australia by the Australian Broadcasting Corporation. Made in Australia. © 2005 the Australian Broadcasting Corporation. The Wiggles, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog and Big Red Car are trademarks of The Wiggles Pty ltd. Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment Category:DVD Category:The Wiggles Category:2006 Category:Hit Entertainment